Don't Fear The Flames
by MJLS
Summary: But Rogue,my sweet love, even though I'm dead and gone and I might never see your eyes, your beautiful smile or face. I love you. Don't fear the flames. Lyrics used of "I won't see you tonight part 1" ONESHOT sequel to "Wake Me Up When September Ends"


_Cry alone, I've gone away_

_No more nights, no more pain_

_I've gone alone, took all my strength_

_But I've made the change_

_I won't see you tonight_

Dear Rogue

If you are reading this, that means that Magneto hasn't forgotten about my request to give you this exactly five days after my death. Either I am proclaimed death without you knowing for certain if I really am, or I died for real, all I hope is that it wasn't for nothing. You know that I've never been someone for a lot of words, my actions speak for me most of the time but if I could, I would hold you as you read this even though it's impossible for me to do so.

I only have one last request for you. Do not follow me, you live your life for the both of us. Even though I do not know how, where and when I'll die, do not try to find out the things unknown to you, do not plan revenge even though it's probably raging throughout your veins right now.

Why I am writing this, I don't know. Maybe this is some sort of closure for me if I happen to be unable to tell you how much I love you before I die. Perhaps this will help you get closure, perhaps it won't and you'll ignore my request. Knowing you my Rogue, this is always possible. But Rogue, my sweet love, even though I'm dead and gone and I might never see your eyes, your beautiful smile or face. I love you.

Don't fear the flames

Pyro

_Sorrow sank deep inside my blood _

_All the ones around me, I cared for and loved _

Rogue took a deep breath and calmed her racing heart. It had taken everything of her not to cry while reading, yet she couldn't stop the few single tears rolling over her cheeks as she hugged the letter to her chest. Smiling sadly, she realized that somehow, John had known about his upcoming death, something that still pained Rogue to this day.

This wasn't the first time of her reading the letter. In the mean time, almost a year had passed and she had lived that year for the both of them, just like he had requested. Of course, Rogue hadn't been the only one receiving a letter from the boy. Apparantly, he had arranged it that only a handful of people got some last words from him. That includes her, Mystique, Magneto, Gambit and even Dominic, who seemed grateful for the letter from the boy when Rogue had brought it to him. He had told her about the few days he had spend with him before he returned to the base and was sad to hear the boy had passed on, yet, knew that it was for the best that he was finally relieved from the pain.

_Building up, inside of me _

_A place so dark, so cold, I had to set me free_

_Don't mourn for me, you're not the one to place the blame_

_As bottles call my name, I won't see you tonight_

Every letter had a single request, just a simple one that caused them to laugh, but only a little, reminding them that Pyro probably knew them better than they knew themselves even though he never showed it to people. Actions spoke for themselves, Rogue never left her room without a lighter in her pocket, preferably a Zippo lighter, similiar to the one John had used before his wrist lighter. Magneto had done exactly what the boy requested from him and made sure that his body was burned instead of burried, his ashes spreak out over the lake not far away from the base where he often sat just to think or to practice his fire wielding powers.

Even Mystique had followed his simple request and brought her family back together, knowing that it was not only good for herself but that it was what John would've wanted in the end, even if he hadn't died. Much to the surprise of Rogue, even Gambit had received the letter and followed the request from the pyromaniac. With only a few lines written down, John had maken sure that the cajun man knew what he had to do.

Gambit

We've never been such good friends, especially not in the beginning, probably because we both loved that same southern belle. I must be dead by now, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this, unless you used your thief skills to steal it from Magneto, which is high unlikely. All I ask of you is to take care of Rogue, make sure she's alright and help her through everything.

Pyro

_Sorrow sank deep inside my blood_

_All the ones around me, I cared for and most of all I loved_

_But I can't see myself that way_

_Please don't forget me or cry while I'm away_

Rogue had been grateful for Gambit's help whenever she had needed him. However, not even him could prevent her from changing her style completely. Her hair was now dyed black instead of the usual chestnut brown. Instead of her two white stripes, she had chosen to dye them in a sort of mix between red, orange and yellow, making them look like the flames that John had loved so much. Even the tips of her long jet-black hair had been colored blond, in some sort of tribute to John's own blond hair. No one protested against the change, knowing that she actually fitted with the hair style. Even her clothes slightly resembled John's former outfit yet no one was sure if it was meant to be like that or not. What they did know is that Rogue just couldn't resist wearing Pyro's dark brown leather jacket.

Smiling at her reflection in the mirror, Rogue rolled up her sleeve and saw the white band-aid covering a part of her arm. It had been over two weeks now since she had gotten that sort-of wound. You see, two weeks ago, Rogue had finally gathered up her courage to walk in a tattoo parlour on her shopping trip, and she had only 1 thing in her mind. Now that she had finally waited a few weeks for the swelling to go disappear, Rogue was anxious to see how it had turned out.

The tatoo itself had been Rogue's own choice, yet, she wanted it to honor John in a way. Carefully, she removed the band-aid from her tattoo and smiled as she saw the fire-colored text reflected in the mirror. Magneto had helped with the text for a part, being the only one in the base that had some knowledge of the latin language. A language Rogue had always admired, yet, had never been able to learn herself so she was glad the older man had helped her with that part. Looking at the text, Rogue smiled proudly and nodded, reading it again.

_Cry alone, I've gone away_

_No more nights, no more pain_

_I've gone alone, took all my strength_

_But I've made the change_

_I won't see you tonight_

In Memoriam : Don't fear the flames

That was the simple text that Rogue had tattooed on her forearm now. This being one of her last tributes to man she would always love, Rogue smiled sadly and touched the words printed in her skin forever. The words felt warm under her cool fingers, reminding her that John _and _Pyro were still with her even though it wasn't in flesh and blood. Touching her necklace, Rogue closed her eyes and fell back down on her bed.

The necklace had been made of unbreakable and black colored glass, teardrop-shaped too and inside rested only a small part of John's ashes. Several people had told Rogue that the glass had the fire reflected in it whenever it was in the right light, making Rogue smile even though she knew that it was probably just their imagination.

_So far away, I'm gone_

_Please don't follow me tonight_

_And while I'm gone, everything will be alright_

As she was already dressed, Rogue opened her eyes and stood up from the bed, running a hand through her dyed hair and taking a deep shaky breath before standing up. Slightly shocked to see Magneto stand at her door, Rogue's eyes widened slightly before he motioned her to follow him. She nodded and bit her lip before walking behind the older man. As they entered his office, Rogue wondered what he wanted from her with a slight bit of worry entering her mind. Magneto hadn't been in good health for the past few months and it was finally starting to show, much to his annoyance.

"I am resigning from my position Rogue," the older man sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose slightly to prevent the continued head ache to get worse.

"I'm sick, too sick to heal again properly and we all know it's about damn time too," Magneto chuckled after that last part, making Rogue smile a little.

"What are you trying to say?" Rogue asked, looking sad at the old man whom she had grown rather fond of over the past few years of being in his presence.

"You know exactly what I mean dear, I will be going tonight, I'm joining Mystique up north, I'm leaving everything behind in your possesion, you can do whatever you want with this base, I know you'll do an ... excellent job at that my dear," Magneto started before he stood up, supported by his desk. He walked over to Rogue and made eye contact, placing his hand on her shoulder and smiling tiredly at the young girl.

"Don't fear the flames," he whispered before leaving Rogue alone so he could get ready for his final trip. Rogue touched her shoulder in a daze and then chuckled a little at Magneto's choice of words. Reaching in her pocket, Rogue got her lighter out, ever present in her left pocket and opened it, conjuring a fire ball and letting it hover just in front of her eyes on the palm of her hand. Softly whispering to herself.

"Don't fear the flames."

_No more breath inside_

_Essence left my heart tonight_

_No more breath inside_

_Essence left my heart tonight_


End file.
